Refrigerants, coolants, and/or blends of working fluid circulate through a cooling circuit, for example, a heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and/or refrigeration (HVACR) system, which may include a chiller unit. Leaks within a chiller unit can damage the system, compromise efficiency, and/or cause environmental problems. Refrigerant leak inspection generally includes an electronic leak detection wand, bubble test, and/or a visual inspection for oil. Air leaks into a unit of a low pressure chiller may be identified through pressurizing the chiller by heating the refrigerant such that it has positive pressure.